


Breaking Boundaries

by innerempire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boypussy, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Feminization, Incest Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter has a pussy in this, Peter likes pretty things, Peter was born with a pussy, Romance, Sappy, Steve Stands No Chance Against Peter, Steve cheats on his wife, Steve is so in love with Peter, They're completely smitten, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: In which Steve Rogers, married man and law enforcement officer, realizes that it's entirely possible for good (morally sound) men to stray off the path of righteousness when faced with temptation.(or in which Steve realizes he's utterly fucked when it comes to Peter)





	1. Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is fifteen in this, so if him being underage bothers you, please DO NOT read it. Like, seriously. Don't bother leaving comments saying I'm messed up blah blah blah, because it's nothing I've not heard before.
> 
> Well, since that's out of the way, do enjoy this filth! This will most likely be a multi chap fic, so there'll be more chapters in time to come!

''Forgot your keys again, Peter?''

Peter grins sheepishly at his neighbor, self-consciously fiddling with the strap of his backpack. ''Sorry, Mr.Rogers. Was late for school today, so I ended up forgetting lots of things. Then again, it's really my fault because I stayed up late watching Star Trek movies on Skype with Ned. Funny thing is, he wasn't even late, which is kind of a good thing, because he was the one who called me-'' Steve, pretty much used to the boy's tendency to ramble on, simply ushers him in. ''And it's so annoying because I also forgot to bring my spare key, so Aunt May is definitely going to give me a earful for imposing on you again.''

''It's fine, kid. Cat and I love having you around.'' As a childless couple, it's only natural that they took an immense liking to the boy when they first moved in six years ago.

Peter was twelve then, so they've more or less watched him grow into the teenager that he is now. Steve thinks that not much about the boy has changed, except for the fact that he's grown slightly taller. Other than that, he's still the same polite boy with his ''please''(s) and ''thank you''(s). A sweetheart really, always ready to lend the other neighbors a helping hand. For example, most of the kids are terrified of Banner who lives down the street, but for someone who's always so grumpy, he seems to interact well with Peter. Then again, everyone in the area seems to have a soft spot for the kid. They're well aware that he doesn't have any parents and that his aunt raised him up single-handed after the death of her husband. It was painful for all of them since Ben was well-liked and loved by everyone, and Steve had been the first officer on the scene when he received a call about a mugging gone wrong.

''Are you sure it's alright for me to be here, Mr.Rogers? You look exhausted.''

''I had a pretty rough shift. Couple of teenagers attempted to break into the Stark's residence and you know what a drama queen Tony can be. Why can't every teenager be like you, huh?''

Peter quirks a grin at that, ''Hey, I might not be as innocent as you think I am!''

Steve snorts and playfully tosses a cushion at the other, ''The day you get into trouble is the day when the world sinks into itself, kid. Want some mint cookies? Cat brought two entire boxes from the girl guides this morning.''

''...ew, why would I want to eat toothpaste?''

''Brat.''

x.x.x

Steve would like to think that he's a sort of father figure towards Peter. He's always wanted a child of his own, but his job as an officer and his wife's irregular shifts at a local hospital have them both agreeing that it's not really in the cards at the moment. Fondly, he thinks of those days when Peter was younger; bringing the boy to the park with Cat so that they could teach him how to cycle. They've had lots of fun together and even though Peter's fifteen now, the first person that he seeks out for anything is still Steve. It's safe to say that he's very protective over the boy, even more so than May. He's just finished a particularly grueling shift when he receives a call from May; profusely apologizing and politely asking if it's alright that he checks in on Peter since she's away at her sister's for the next couple of days.

''I know he's big enough to take care of his own self, but you know how forgetful he can be. The last time I left him on his own at home, he forgot to switch off the stove. Honestly, one of these days I'm going to come back to a burned down apartment.''

''Don't worry about it, May. I'll be more than glad to check up on him. Hopefully everything's alright with your sister. If you need Cat and I to help out with anything, feel free to ask, alright?''

She thanks him profusely, and Steve drops a quick message to his wife telling her that he'll be checking in on their neighbor for a short while. The lights are all switched off, except for the dim orange glow in Peter's bedroom when Steve pulls up in front of the house. All of Steve's calls had gone to voicemail, so he's not sure if the boy's asleep or he just has his phone on silent. Unsurprisingly enough, the front door isn't locked (he's told Peter countless of times not to leave the front door unlocked when he's home by himself). It isn't the first time Steve's checking up on Peter, so he lets himself in like he always does. He tries not to make too much noise just in case Peter is asleep. Easily enough, he navigates towards Peter's bedroom, gently twisting the doorknob.

''-fuck, kid, you're going to be the death of me. I'm going to fucking wreck your sweet little cunt until you're feeling it for days-''

Steve nearly fucking loses it.

It feels completely surreal, because there is  _no_ way that's Peter sprawled out in his small bed with Tony on top of him. Fucking him. An  _underage_  boy. The first thought that crosses his mind is that Tony's forcing himself on the other, so he does what anyone else would do. Steve barges in, startling the both of them and Tony hisses out a, ''What the fuck?!'' when he's forcibly pulled back.

''What the fuck, Rogers!?''

''What the hell do you think you're doing, Tony?!''

''Mr.Rogers-, wait, I can explain-''

''What the hell does it look like to you?''

Steve gestures a hand at Peter, who's still trying to interrupt the both of them, ''I know you don't give a shit about anything, Tony, but he's  _underage_. He's a fifteen year old kid! That you're having sex with! It's against the damn law, that's what it is.''

Tony, the damn bastard, doesn't even seem worried. ''O-kay, don't need to get your panties into a twist, Mr.Officer.'' He remarks as he tugs on a pair of pants. ''First of all, it's consensual-''

''That still doesn't change the fact he's underage.''

Ignoring him, the businessman continues, ''-and second, the entire fucking police department is under my payroll, Steve. So, yeah, even if you arrest me, I'll be walking away, scot-free within an hour. Or thirty minutes. Depends. My lawyer might be asleep at this hour. He's sixty, so yeah, age is catching up on him.''

The  _nerve_ of him. Steve wants to punch the smug bastard's face in, but in a way, whatever Tony has said are facts. He's pretty much untouchable. Simply because he's the reason that the town is enjoying whatever fancy amenities it has now. 

''He's a goddamn  _kid_ , Tony.''

''So? Just because you treat him like one doesn't mean I have to. Why don't you ask him for yourself?'' Tony turns to the boy and gently pats him on the cheek. ''We'll continue another day, kiddo. Don't forget to eat the shepherd's pie. I had my wife specially make it for you since I know it's your favorite.''

Nervously, Peter's gaze flits from Tony to Steve, ''I'll...okay, Mr.Stark. Um, I'll give you a call later.''

''It's 'Mr.Stark' now that Steve's here? I'm hurt. Whatever happened to calling me 'daddy'?''

Steve feels completely helpless, knowing that the only thing he can do is let Tony walk away despite what he's caught the man doing. His hands are balled into fists as Tony throws out a cheerful goodbye, finally leaving the both of them alone. 

''Get dressed. Then we'll talk.''

x.x.x

''Mr.Rogers-''

''How long, Peter?''

Silence.

''Please don't make me repeat myself.'' 

Peter fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie, voice trembling as he answers, ''...three months.''

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose, as if doing so would stop the pounding headache he feels coming on. No amount of years on the force has prepared him for something like this. ''Peter. Be honest with me. Did he force himself on you? Blackmail?'' He feels nauseous just thinking about it.

''No! No, Mr.Rogers-, like Mr.Stark said, it was entirely consensual-''

The boy flinches when Steve brings his fist down onto the table, ''-which still doesn't make it legal because in the eyes of the law, you're not of age to consent! I just...god, I don't understand, Peter.''  _Why._

''...because I like it.'' The brunette answers quietly, a hint of shame tinting his tone. ''Mr.Stark's always been nice to me ever since I was young. Back when Uncle Ben was struggling, he got him a better job. Helped us with the bills, bought me new textbooks so that I wouldn't have to use the second-hand ones at school. He helped us with all of the funeral arrangements so that Aunt May wouldn't have to fork out a cent-''

''Is this the payment that he's expecting from you?''

Peter vehemently shakes his head, ''Don't you understand, Mr.Rogers? I  _want_ it because Mr.Stark makes me feel cared for. Because...he's like a father figure to me.'' Peter swallow thickly, avoiding looking at the older male. ''...both of you always have been so nice to me, filling the empty spaces Uncle Ben left behind. I've always- I mean, I always wish that you'll want me in a way that's not paternal, but I know you can't, _won't_ , do something like that.''

''...do you realize what you're saying, Peter?''

''Mr.Stark told me that you can never give me what I want. Of course you wouldn't, because I know this entire thing is  _wrong_ , but I  _want_ it. I understand if you're disgusted. But that's how I feel. If it disturbs you, then I understand if you don't want to talk or see me again.''

Steve is finding this entire thing completely difficult to wrap his mind around. Not in a million years did he think that something like this would ever happen to him. He's forty and Peter is  _fifteen._ That's a whole twenty-five years age gap between them. Not to mention that he's a part of the law enforcement as well, which makes this more complicated than it should.

''I know you've got your career to think about, Mr.Rogers. Even if you don't, you're too nice to...'' Peter trails off, clearing his throat. ''Yeah, it's impossible. I'd be grateful if you could forget that this entire thing happened. I mean, I know things are going to be awkward between us, but I really don't want Aunt May suspecting anything.'' 

''Peter, you're really not making this easy for me. What if Stark's emotionally manipulating you-''

''I knew you'd say something like that. Mr.Stark didn't make the first move. I did, okay? I love it when he fucks me.'' The words sound crude coming from someone like Peter. ''When he whispers filth in my ear, knowing that he's cheating on his wife  _with_ me. It's sick and twisted, and that's just how I am.'' Peter stands up from his seat, chair scraping against the tiled kitchen floor. ''I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, Mr.Rogers, but that's the truth.''

x.x.x

''Well, if it isn't the saint of the town.'' Tony drawls when his personal assistant shows him into the office. He raises both his hands up, ''Here to arrest me?''

''You wouldn't be so smug if you didn't have all this money.'' 

The male shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, ''Let's not talk about what if(s), Steve. You're here about the boy, then? If you're here to warn me to stay away from him, save your breath.''

''Why him?''

''Because he wants it. And I'm the only one who comes close to what he yearns for. Oh, come on...don't look at me like that, Steve. Besides, why are you so riled up about this? It's not as if he's yours biologically.'' Tony leans back against his chair, completely relaxed as if they're discussing something completely mundane. ''Or are you perhaps jealous that I've got your precious boy? He's sweet, really. The hero worship in his voice when he talks about you. How you've looked out for him ever since he was young. It's just, you know, too bad that you're very morally sound and not one for breaking the rules. Because you could be in my shoes, Steve.''

_''Or are you perhaps jealous?''_

Was he? 

''When he calls me  _daddy_ , it makes me want to give him everything. I'm not going to fool myself into thinking that it's me he wants. But while we're at it, might as well have some fun. Face it, Steve. It's either you leave it as it is or you do something to make it work in your favor. If you don't want Peter, then that's fine, because I'll just take him for myself. As easy as that.''

For some reason, Steve finds himself mulling over Tony's words the next few days. Was he jealous? That Peter sees someone else as a father figure? Was it possible that he didn't like the idea of the boy turning to someone else? Especially Stark. But the entire thing was just... _wrong._ There's no denying that the boy is extremely likable and that they've gotten incredibly close as the years pass, but... _am I really contemplating this?_ Maybe Steve's feeling more miserable than ever because Peter's been avoiding him the past few days. The boy doesn't look him in the eye when they happen to cross paths and he no longer drops by after school and- 

Realization hits.

It's entirely possible that Peter keeps ''forgetting'' his keys just so he could go over and spend time with Steve.

_''The hero worship in his voice when he talks about you.'_

Still, it doesn't make any of this right. It never will.

x.x.x

[A week later]

Steve spends the days worrying if Peter is taking care of himself. Was he eating right? Sleeping enough? It's driving him crazy because he's so used to seeing the boy on a daily basis. Even his wife notices that he's antsier than usual.  _It's not wrong to just go over and ask May if Peter's alright. It's nothing unusual._ So that's what he does after dinner. He hesitates briefly at the porch, then presses the doorbell.  _Play it cool, Rogers. You're just checking up on him. Nothing more than that._

''Mr.Rogers?''

It's awkward. But Steve's already here, so there's no point in making a fool out of himself.

''Hey.'' He eyes the bag hanging from Peter's left shoulder. ''Going out?''

''Yeah. Aunt May's going to be gone for a couple of days to look after her sister. Just had her knee surgery, so I'm going to stay over at Ned's over the weekend.''

''Isn't it a one hour bus ride to Ned's place?''

''Yeah, but it beats staying at home alone. Mr.Stark did offer to let me stay over, but...'' The boy trails off when Steve's expression tightens. ''...uh, Ned wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I bail on him now. Did you need something, Mr.Rogers?''

Steve feels like an idiot really. What the hell was he doing?

It's because he misses Peter; their normal back and forth banter, having the boy stay over and just, generally, being  _close_ to him. It feels like there's a barrier between them now.

''Just wanted to check up on you. Feels like we haven't talked properly lately.''

''I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore.'' Peter jokes in a light-hearted tone. ''It's not everyday that you find out the kid you know has a thing for older men, right? Like, I would be totally-''

Steve blurts out without a second thought, ''Just stay over at mine. Like you always do.''

''I...I really don't think that's a good idea.''

''I just bought the entire boxset of Stargate yesterday at a yard sale while I was on my rounds because I know it's your favorite. We could watch that?''

''That's  _bribery,_ officer.''

There's nothing flirtatious in the way Peter says it, but something in Steve's guts twist. ''There's also peanut butter ice-cream in the fridge.''

''If you think Stargate and peanut butter ice-cream is enough to sway me.....then you're absolutely right. Oh god, Ned is going to bitch at me so  _hard_ for cancelling on him.'' Peter whines, and then, he eyes the older male somewhat warily. ''Are you sure you want me to...? Like you don't have to be nice to me-''

''Kiddo? Shut it.''

Cat's not going to be home till ten at least, and it's not like she'll be surprised that Peter's staying over. She adores him just as much as Steve does, but he tries not to think about that for now. They're twenty minutes into the first episode when Peter's phone rings, Tony's name showing on the screen. The ice-cream suddenly feels bitter on Steve's tongue when the boy answers the call. He pretends to seem disinterested, but really, it's impossible not to eavesdrop when Peter's just next to him.

''- yes, I did get the gift, Mr.Stark. I'll show you the next time I come over. Promise. I'll call you later-'' Even though Peter whispers the last word, Steve hears it just fine. ''- _daddy_. Bye.''

_Daddy._

It sounds indecent, and yet, so fitting. He imagines Peter addressing him as ''daddy'' instead, and finds that it's something that he wouldn't mind hearing.  _Don't go there, Rogers._

 ''I don't like him. Tony.''

''He's pretty alright once you get to know him, actually. Like, I know he's got this whole playboy devil-may-care thing going on, but he's actually really sweet. ''

Pure jealousy rears it's ugly head, taking Steve aback for a second. He's always been very rational, considering that his job requires him to be cool-headed most of the time. It's then that he realizes that he doesn't like the idea of Peter talking about another man that's  _not_ him. As far as he's concerned, Steve's been only go-to person in Peter's life, especially after Ben Parker passed away.

''What do I have to do for you to stop seeing him?

Peter tears his gaze away from the TV, shifting so that he's facing the older male, ''You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do.'' He says it jokingly, of course, wanting Steve to know that he's not being difficult on purpose. ''Seriously, Mr.Rogers, you don't have to worry. Tony would never hurt me-''

''Please don't talk about him.'' Steve finally grits out. ''Not when you're with me.''

The boy holds his gaze for a couple of seconds, as if deliberating over what he wants to say, ''If you..if you were my daddy, you could tell me not to see him again and I'd listen to you.''

'' _Peter_.''

''I'm just kidding, Mr.Rogers. Lighten up.'' Laughter bubbles past Peter's lips, breaking the tense atmosphere between them. ''Should have seen the look on your face.'' He holds out his empty dessert bowl. ''Can I have more ice-cream,please?''

''Nope. It's late, and you've already had two servings. Go and brush your teeth.''

''But it's a  _Friday._ I don't have to be at school tomorrow!''

''It's eleven and I know what you're like when you've had too much sugar.''

Peter actually  _pouts_ and mutters under his breath, ''Tony would let me.''

Steve tenses up and so does the boy, once he realizes that it's really not the right thing to say. He doesn't like the fact that Peter seems to think that Tony's so much better than he is and it  _bothers_ him. Tony doesn't know the boy like he does.

''I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. You're going to go up, brush your teeth and get into bed. Do you understand me, Peter?''

Obediently, Peter nods his head, already getting up on his feet, ''Yes, daddy-'' Mortified, he hastily adds in. ''Shit, I didn't mean that. Sorry, I'm so sorry!''

Steve isn't prepared for the zing of lust that shoots through him when the boy actually addresses him as  _daddy_. It's all too easy to imagine how it's going to play out. Arousal pools in his belly, hot and heavy.

''Will you...will you come say goodnight later, Mr.Rogers? Like you always do?''

He offers the boy a placating smile, ''I will. I'm just going to clean up and I'll check in on you later, alright?''

The moment Peter disappears up the stairs, Steve thinks to himself, 

_''What did I get myself into?''_

x.x.x


	2. Denial (Not A Good Look On You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It's always Mr.Stark this, Tony this, Tony that.'' Steve's own true feelings are bubbling up towards the surface, threatening to burst. ''I can't stand it when I see you with him. Why do you need him when you have me?'' I want to be the only man you need in your life. The only father figure you need. ''It's driving me crazy because it feels like he's replaced me in your life and I can't stand that.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that at least there's more Steve/Peter content out there these days! I just love the idea of Steve being utterly besotted with him. And like, you gotta admit that Steve's really nice daddy material???
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little heavy on the dialogue. I'll try to get to the good parts soon. Wrote this in between work and classes, so I'm sorry if it's a little choppy!

 Steve checks in on Peter as soon as he feels like he's in control of his emotions once more. The spare room in the house, supposed to be a nursery for when Cat and Steve finally decide to have a child of their own, has long been converted into a bedroom for Peter. It felt like the right thing to do, considering that the boy spent most of his early years sleeping over each May takes on a night shift. It had been redecorated to fit Peter's taste; Cat and he had spent hours picking out the furniture, choosing the perfect color for the walls, and Steve going through the effort of assembling the bed and bookshelves. Peter's expression of teary awe had made him feel like it was entirely worth it and since then, they've more or less referred to the room as Peter's bedroom.

Cat's got an exceptionally soft spot for Peter. She's terribly fond of children, they both are, but the boy has definitely wormed his way into her heart. Which is why Steve finds himself feeling guilty with how he feels toward Peter now. Finding out what's been going on behind closed door feels like a veil has been lifted off his eyes, and he can't see Peter in the same light as before.

''Kid?'' He's already dressed for bed, comfortably clad in one of Steve's worn Star Trek t-shirt (he's a huge fan, alright?) and a pair of loose boxers. ''Brushed your teeth?''

Alright, so Peter's about to turn fifteen and doesn't need to be treated like he isn't capable of taking care of himself. But it's something which Steve is used to doing and the boy doesn't seem to mind at all.

''I'm sorry.'' An apology breaks the silence of the room. ''About just now. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Mr.Rogers. Calling you...'' Peter stalls, hesitant to say the word. ''It's out of habit ever since T-'' He catches himself in time and a small part of Steve is immensely pleased that Peter remembers not to mention Tony's name in his presence. ''I'm horrible at this.''

''Pete, it's fine.'' It's not, because I liked it. I shouldn't, but I want to hear you say it again. You calling me ''daddy''. Still, it irks him that Peter addresses Tony as so. It could be you. But is Steve really willing to go against everything that he's always perceived as wrong? Immoral? Taboo?

Peter draws his knees up to his chest, arms going around them. He looks subdued. ''Mr.Rogers, did I screw things up between us?''

It'd be a lie for Steve to say that nothing has changed between them. For Steve, there's an awareness that's not there before; wondering if his actions are that of someone who's simply acting as a paternal figure, or, if all along, it's always been something more. But he's terrified of delving in too deep, of admitting that perhaps he's not as innocent as he'd like to think he is.

''I don't want things to be weird between us.'' The boy continues, sounding upset. ''Maybe...we could just pretend that nothing happened? I want things to be the way it was before. Because I can see that it's troubling you.'' Peter may be young, but he's not unobservant. ''I don't want you to feel like you're obliged to look out for me because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I'd rather you just tell it straight to my face, you know?''

''Me looking out for you has never been an obligation, Peter.'' Steve's quick to answer. ''I admit that...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. It's a lot to take in.'' Watching you getting fucked by Stark. ''You have to understand that it's not something that I can easily wrap my mind around. But I don't want it to affect us in any way either.'' Without a second thought, Steve reaches out and affectionately threads his fingers through the boy's soft hair.

Peter leans his head into Steve's touch, offering him a relieved smile, ''Alright. Just...thank you. For not being awkward about it. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me after...'' He trails off, knowing that Steve gets what he's trying to say.'' Peter hides his yawn behind a palm, slipping under the covers. ''Can you stay until I fall asleep?''

Steve stays until Peter drifts off into sleep. He isn't capable of saying 'no' to him, not since the boy first took him the hand when they first met when Peter was nine and asked if Steve wanted to see his dinosaurs collection.

Filled with warm affection for the boy, he gently draws the blanket up to Peter's shoulders, ''Night, kiddo.''

x.x.x

Things to back to normal, but Steve isn't sure if he's relieved or disappointed. Peter's back to his usual cheery self and there's no longer any awkwardness lingering between them. It's back to the usual routine with Peter occasionally popping in and staying over for dinner, helping Cat prepare dessert after. Steve tells himself that he shouldn't swell on it anymore. Yet, he can't seem to stop thinking of Tony and Peter together. Did the boy no longer need him now that he has Tony who's more than capable of offering him what Steve couldn't? He pretends not to notice the hickeys decorating Peter's neck, feeling like it's Tony's smug way of wordlessly telling Steve that this is what he could have.

It had taken all of Steve's self-restraint not to lose his composure when he stops by Peter's house to send over some brownies Cat had baked, the door swinging open just as he's about to knock and Tony himself stepping out. Peter looks completely fucked out; lips kiss swollen , hair mussed and a bruise blooming on his left shoulder where he's probably been gripped far too hard.

''Officer Rogers. Crime must be at an all time low if you're doing brownie rounds today.'' Tony reaches for one, but Steve (being petty) doesn't let him.

''You might want to consider keeping a low profile, Stark. Not everyone is unobservant and if you're not careful, tongues will start wagging on how you've been spending too much time with Peter.''

Tony snorts, ''That's bullshit and you know it. Just admit it that you're the only one bothered by it.'' He pats Steve on the shoulder. ''Denial doesn't suit you, Rogers. You're a big man, so why don't you man up and grow some balls huh?''

Steve grits his teeth, because it wouldn't do for him to just smash his fist into Tony Stark's fucking smug face. The tension finally bleeds out of him when the engineer speeds off in that obnoxious car of his. Before he can lecture Peter about being more careful, the boy's already gesturing to the container in Steve's hand.

''Are those Mrs.Roger's handmade brownies? They're my favorite!''

''I know.'' Steve would like to think that he knows everything about the boy. ''They're still warm from the oven, so be careful not to burn your tongue on them.''

It's adorable how Peter hugs the container against his chest, sending him a smile that makes the officer feel all sorts of funny. There's no reason for him to linger around anymore, but he doesn't feel like leaving just yet.

''Do you want to come in? Aunt May made some risotto before she left for work.''

Steve's tempted to say yes, but he doesn't want Cat wondering why he's taking so long to send over some brownies. ''I'd love to, but I'm exhausted from my shift. You're coming this Saturday, right? The community potluck.''

''Mm hmm.'' Peter tries to answer through a mouthful of brownie. ''Y-eths. Whoops. I mean, yes.''

''Great, I'll see you then. Don't forget to lock the door after I leave, okay? Call me if anything crops up.''

Steve's almost hopeful that Peter's tongue will slip and he'll reply with a, ''Yes, daddy.'', but the other simply waves at him and wishes him a good night.

Denial isn't a good look on you, Rogers.

x.x.x

The community potluck was an event that took place once every three months at the town center, allowing the neighbors to simply mingle around and take a step back from their usual hectic weekdays. They were quite a close knit community, so everyone knew each other pretty well and these sort of events usually had a positive turnout. It's Steve's and Bruce's turn to be in charge of the barbecue this time round, so he's one of the first few to arrive before the rest start trickling in.

''The kid didn't come with you?'' Bruce asks as he coats the marinated chicken wings with margarine.

''May's got him on some errands, so they'll probably be a little late.'' Steve likes Bruce. He's a man of very little words, so much so that most of them had assumed that he was unfriendly. But he's simply the sort of person who finds it unnecessary to converse too much.

''I was organizing my study room a couple of days ago, and there's some books that I think Peter might like. Mind passing them to him later? I've got an appointment later on, so I don't think I'll be able to stay for long.''

''Sure.'' Then, Steve cracks a knowing grin at the other. ''Looks like you're the rest of us. A complete softie for the kid.''

Bruce shrugs his shoulders, ''He's smart. Doesn't irritate me like the other kids do.''

Cat joins them a couple of minutes later, bearing chilled bottles of beer. ''here you go. You're not going to serve us burnt patties, are you?''

''Hilarious.'' Steve deadpans.

She laughs, apologetically kissing him on the cheek, ''You're no Gordon Ramsey, but I suppose it can't be that bad.'' The three of them engage in idle chatter for a while until something else catches Cat's attention. ''Hey, don't you think that Pete can sort of pass off as Tony's son?''

Steve tries not to react too strongly to that, even if he's taken aback, ''Why the sudden question?''

She gestures to where Peter and Tony were standing closely together, the boy animatedly gesturing with his hands as they spoke, ''They kind of look alike, don't you think? Also, I know Tony doesn't really give off a parental sort of vibe, but he seems to care a lot about Peter.''

Bruce follows her line of vision, ''Stark's an asshole, but he's pretty concerned about the kid.''

Steve remains silent, poking at the chicken wings with the tongs.

''Exactly.'' Cat agrees. 'We were talking about Peter's plans for college the next couple of years, and he told me that Tony was willing to fund his education if he ever gets into MIT. On top of that, he's even going to offer Pete an internship at Stark Industries. Isn't that sweet?''

''Yeah,a complete saint.'' Steve mutters bitterly under his breath.

''Steve.'' Bruce gestures to the patties cooking on the other side. ''They're burnt.''

''-what? Ah, shit!''

Steve's mood takes a nosedive after that. It irks him because he doesn't have any right to feel that way at all. Peter can choose to talk with whoever he wants to. You're not mad about that, the tiny voice in his mind supplies. You're pissed that your wife said he could pass off as Tony's son. Come on, Rogers, I thought we've established the fact that denial doesn't suit you at all.

''Are you hiding out here by yourself because you ended up burning half of the burger patties, Mr.Rogers? I ate two of them so if I end up with an upset stomach, I'm going to pin all the blame on you.''

Peter hoists himself up onto the parapet, making himself comfortable. ''Why aren't you with everyone else downstairs?''

''I could ask you the same thing, kid.''

''I couldn't find you.'' Comes the simple reply.

Steve isn't exactly registering what Peter's saying. He's only just noticed that the boy's decked out in a pair of mid-thigh denim shorts and a plain yellow tee that's knotted just above the waistband of the shorts. It's nothing indecent, perfect for this occasion really. It's quite obvious that the boy doesn't spend that much time in the sun with how fair he is, or it's probably due to the sunscreen that he keeps lathering on himself.

''Mr.Rogers?''

My cock would look so good slotted between his thighs. He's so tiny too and his hips would fit perfectly in my hands, leaving bruises and that'll be my fuck you to Stark-

''Steve?''

''Huh?''

Shame bleeds through Steve, so thick that he can almost feel it in his throat. They sit in silence for a couple more minutes, soaking up the mild heat of the afternoon sun until Steve's unable to keep it in anymore, casually asking, ''Cat told me Tony's already thinking of helping you out with college.''

''Yeah. I know it's not for another couple of years, but I've already set my sights on a couple of places. Preferably MIT. Or anywhere that's prestigious enough. It's not going to be cheap, obviously, so I've got to try and score a scholarship. But Tony says he can help out, so that makes me less worried, in a way.''

Steve sounds absolutely bitter and regrets it the moment the words are out of his mouth, ''Guess that's one of the perks of sleeping with a multi-billionaire, huh?''

Peter's boyish face crumples into that of hurt, making Steve feel like the worst person to ever exist on this planet. He opens his mouth to apologize, but Peter's already hoisting himself off the parapet.

''Pete. Hold up. I didn't mean-'' Steve follows after him, desperation lacing his tone. ''Kid, wait up. Shit, I didn't mean for it to come out that way.''

The boy whirls around, cheeks flushed with barely disguised anger, ''But that's what you think, isn't it? You wouldn't have said it it otherwise. That I'm only sleeping with Mr.Stark for his money? Why do you even care, really? You act all annoyed whenever I bring up Mr.Stark, so don't give me some bullshit about how you don't like him because you think he's 'taking advantage' of me!'' Peter rushes through his words, not wanting Steve to interrupt him. ''Tony tells me it's because you're jealous, but that's really ridiculous because-''

''He's right.''

The boy stops mid rant, ''...why? It doesn't make sense for you to feel that way.''

''I hate it that you spend so much time with him. It's always Mr.Stark this, Tony this, Tony that.'' Steve's own true feelings are bubbling up towards the surface, threatening to burst. ''I can't stand it when I see you with him. Why do you need him when you have me?'' I want to be the only man you need in your life. The only father figure you need. ''It's driving me crazy because it feels like he's replaced me in your life and I can't stand that.''

Peter looks like he's having difficulty trying to process what Steve's saying, disbelief etched clearly on his features.

''Do you really need him, Peter?''

''You can't...you can't ask things like that. Not when you don't want me that way-'' His tone trembles, like he's struggling not to tear up. ''It's not fair to me. Please don't do this. Because you're giving me false hope and I don't want...I don't want to end up disappointed.'' Peter sucks in a breath and exhales shakily. ''I think, maybe, you're just confused after everything. We need some time apart- so you can straighten your thoughts out, Mr.Rogers.''

As if terrified that Peter will walk away, Steve reaches out and curls his fingers around the boy's bony wrist, ''What if I can give you want you want, Peter? You said it yourself, didn't you? You're only with Tony because he can give you what I can't.''

''You don't mean that.''

''Why do you find it so difficult to believe?''

''Because...because you're y-you!'' Peter splutters. ''This isn't just- you said it to Tony the other day. It's wrong. Against the law. I'm underage. Besides, I don't think you'd really put your entire career at stake. You care about these things, Mr.Rogers. You're just...so genuinely nice to everyone and you take pride in everything that you do. I don’t want to ruin all that, because you’ll hate me for it.” The boy sounds absolutely broken, like it’s a scenario that’s played through his mind before.

Peter's outright sniffling now, attempting to hold back his tears. If it's one thing that Steve is weak again, it's tears. Especially when he's the cause of it.

''Peter.'' Tentatively, he takes a step forward before drawing the boy into his arms. ''Don't cry, sweetheart.'' It seems only natural to use a term of endearment that's always lingered on his tongue. ''You know I can't stand to see you cry.''

''It's your fault.'' Comes the boy's muffled (accusing) reply. ''You deserve to get snot and tears on your shirt.''

Steve holds Peter until he stops crying, fervently hoping that no one comes up to look for them because it'd be pretty awkward to explain. But it's...nice to have the boy in his arms, the male muses to himself. The size difference between has has always been obvious. Steve likes it.

''I'm sorry about what I said. As jealous as I am of Tony, it's not an excuse for me to say such things to you.''

Pulling back a little, Peter sniffles, ''You should know that I like you better than anyone else. Even Tony.'' He points out. ''Tony's done so much for us, but you've been there for us even before him. Even when Uncle Ben was still around, you always took the time to play with me. No matter how silly the game was. Remember my first day of high school? You were there too.''

They've shared a lot of moments together. As sappy as it might sound, Steve and Cat has always thought of Peter as a gift to them. They didn't have a child of their own, but they had a neighbor that they could look after.

''-both Tony and I know it's just sex. Nothing more than that. We care for each other, but it's just...he's not the type to be satisfied with just one, you know? Sorry, I'm talking too much ag-''

''Can I kiss you?'' Steve blurts out.

The question surprises both of them.

Peter's looking at him as if he's sprouted three extra heads, ''On any other day, I would say yes because it's all I've ever thought of since I was thirteen.'' Flustered, the boy continues, ''But this isn't exactly my most attractive moment, considering that you just saw me with snot and tears-''

Wordlessly, Steve grasps him by the nape and gently slants their lips together. It's really an effective way of cutting off the boy's rambling. And fuck (he'll care about his language later), the teen's lips was all nice and soft, slender fingers curling into the fabric of Steve's t-shirt. He tasted of those praline chocolates one of the neighbors had passed around earlier on. Suddenly, Peter pinches Steve on the thigh, both of them drawing apart.

''Okay. Not a dream. That...that really happened. We kissed.''

Steve rubs at his thigh, somewhat amused, ''You're supposed to pinch yourself for you to realize that it's not a dream. Was that...alright?''

''I feel like I should be the one asking you that, Mr.Rogers.''

It's not like Steve's ever gone round kissing underage boys (hell, that sounds horribly wrong). But he's honest when he answers, ''It was more than alright.'' He wants more, but the first time had been risky enough.

''Was it...you know, like an experimental kiss or...?'' It's obvious that Peter's trying not to sound too hopeful about it.

Steve reaches for one of Peter's hand, enveloping it in his. ''We're going to have to talk about it. But this really isn't the place for it.'' May or Cat are going to start looking for them soon. ''This weekend. Cat's going on a short trip out of town with some friends. If you want, you could come over and we...yeah, we can sort it out.''

This isn't something that Steve can dive headfirst into, not without discussing it extensively with Peter. He ignores the way his conscience is all out yelling at him, warning him that this...this thing between them wouldn't end well. Steve shoves it right to the back of his mind, focusing on the other instead.

''Ready to go back down?''

''Yeah. Think we've been gone long enough.''

Steve hops off the parapet, then holds out a hand for Peter. Shyly, he takes it and hops off as well, allowing the older male to steady him.

That very night, Cat initiates sex, but all Steve can think about was how Peter's skin had felt against his palm. Baby smooth. A reminder of his age. How tiny he had been in his hold, cheeks blotched with tears. Steve's having sex with his wife, but he orgasms to the thought of Peter whispering daddy, clutching his wife by the hips so tightly that she mentions it later.

''Ease up, tiger.'' Cat playfully jokes, shifting closer to him.

Shame and guilt mingles into one emotion. Their intimacy has dwindled over the years, mostly due to them working irregular shifts. Even if they do have sex, it's more of them going through the motions, which Steve doesn't really mind. Cat cuddles close and Steve, in an absent-minded gestures, kisses the top of her head. All these years, he had always thought that his wife fits perfectly in his arms and yet, he finds himself wishing that it was Peter curled up against him.

x.x.x

''It makes me feel better knowing that you're here to keep Steve company. I know it's only for two days, but you know how he is.''

Steve cocks an eyebrow at that, ''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing.'' Cat flashes him a cheeky smile and kisses both of them on the cheek. ''Have fun, you two.'' At Peter's insistence, she lets him help her with her overnight bag where the cab is waiting and as soon as the vehicle disappears into the distance, anticipation coils in Steve's gut.

He's really about to do this.

The front door snicks close, Peter not making any move to close the distance between them, ''Mr.Rogers, are you really certain about this?''

''Come here, kid.'' Steve urges gently, motioning for the other to come join him on the sofa. As soon as Peter's close enough, he gently tugs the boy down onto his lap, amused by the startled yelp that the other emits. 

''Mr.Rogers-''

''No.'' Steve swallows thickly. ''What you called me the last time.''

Peter's lips part in a quiet  _oh._ ''Really?''

''It's all I've been thinking of ever since.'' Steve admits. He doesn't tell Peter that he orgasmed to the thought of Peter calling him daddy while he was having sex with his wife. 

Color blooms on the boy's cheeks. Steve barely hears it when Peter utters the word. ''Come on, sweetheart. I think you can do better than that.''

''You're teasing me on purpose.'' Peter says huffily. But his tone switches into something sweet the next second, ''...daddy?'' Peter tries again, slightly more confident this time round.

Steve isn't as prepared for it like he thinks he is. It's just one word, but it brings about a myriad of emotions. Lust, love, affection - an overwhelming rush that leaves him speechless for a couple of seconds. It's wrong, yet it feels so right to have Peter sitting comfortably in his lap, drowning in one of Steve's old university hoodies. Everything about it screams  _wrong._

And yet:

''Daddy will take care of you, sweetheart. You don't need anyone else but me.''

x.x.x

 


	3. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter dips his spoon into the bowl and takes a careful bite, a light pink flush spreading across his cheeks at the question. ''MJ says I've got, uh, 'daddy issues'. From the lack of a father figure in my life.'' Steve occupies the stool opposite of Peter, pushing a glass of iced water towards him. ''There's just something about older men that's really...attractive?'' Then, he adds in quietly (shyly). ''Like you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up that the tags indicate that Peter has a vagina in this and that there's a vast age difference between Steve and Peter. If it makes you uncomfortable or if it's something that you're not agreeable with, please, please do not proceed.
> 
> Thank you!

Steve's trying to make sense of it. He really is. It's one thing to find out that the kid you've always looked out for is (was) having sex with someone much older, but it's another that said kid harbors not-so-platonic feelings towards you. And that what you feel for him might go beyond...paternal. Steve's grateful that Cat's chosen this particular weekend to head out of town with her girlfriends, allowing him this opportunity to talk to Peter. 

''So. What is it exactly-'' Steve places a bowl of heated up risotto that Cat had prepared earlier in front of Peter. ''-about older men that you like?'' 

Was that even the right question to ask?

Peter dips his spoon into the bowl and takes a careful bite, a light pink flush spreading across his cheeks at the question. ''MJ says I've got, uh, 'daddy issues'. From the lack of a father figure in my life.'' Steve occupies the stool opposite of Peter, pushing a glass of iced water towards him. ''There's just something about older men that's really...attractive?'' Then, he adds in quietly (shyly). ''Like you.''

''...like Tony too?''

''Mmm hmm. But it's always been you, Mr.Rogers.'' Heat blooms in the pit of Steve's belly at the salutation; a very clear reminder that he's the adult here. ''You've always taken really good care of me. Making sure I have enough allowance for school. Bringing me food or taking me out for dinner when Aunt May's working back-to-back shifts. I think I'll always that time when you paid for my school fees when we were really behind on it. I like that you're always around to look out for me.'' Peter explains, lowering his gaze and focusing on the bowl in front of him instead. ''You're like the father I've never had. I mean, Uncle Ben was really amazing. But it was you who filled up that gap when he passed away.''

Steve thinks that he's kind of getting the gist of it. Peter yearns for the love and affection that he hadn't received from his biological father, and Benjamin Parker had met with an unfortunate end too early. Something in Steve feels pride at the fact that he's the one that's been around to witness Peter through every tiny milestone, witnessing the boy grow in front of his very eyes.

''...I'm full.'' Peter pushes the still half-full bowl away from him.

Steve slides it back, ''Finish your food, kid.''

The boy folds his arms across the table, smiling at Steve, ''Is that an order, Mr.Rogers?''

They've still not entirely discussed what this entire thing entails for them, not when Steve's still  _torn_ between doing what's right and what's not. Yet, he's aware that he doesn't have the willpower to push Peter away and deny him what he wants.

''Yes. It's an order, doll.'' Peter immediately picks up his spoon, seemingly pleased by the endearment. ''You'll get dessert if you finish your food.''

The conversation steers towards Peter's progress in school, because Steve genuinely loves listening to whatever the boy's getting up to. He's most animated when talking about decathlon and his favorite subjects, or the newest academic article they've been tasked to read. Steve doesn't understand much of it, but he's more than willing to listen. He listens with rapt attention as Peter goes into particular detail on the project that he's working on with Ned. As chipper and enthusiastic Peter may seem on a daily basis, Steve's aware that the kid must be lonely when he's alone at home, especially with his aunt working most of the time.

Without being told to, Peter does the dishes and wipes them dry before placing them on the rack, breaking into a pleased smile when Steve compliments him for it. Unfortunately, even if both of them would like to do something more relaxing, they've got work to finish up; Peter has to video call Ned and MJ about a project and Steve has put off his paperwork long enough that they're starting to pile up in his study.

''I'll be in the study if you need me.'' Peter's already made himself comfortable in the living room; a brand new laptop (a gift from Tony, no doubt) propped on the coffee table, textbooks stacked in the corner.

''Okay, daddy-'' A slightly panicked expression settles over Peter and he reaches for Steve's hand just as he's about to walk away. ''Wait- is it...is it okay if I call you that? If you're uncomfortable-''

''Pete.'' Steve lowers himself until he's at eye level with the other. ''It's fine. I like it.''

It's a challenge trying to focus on the paperwork when Steve is all too aware of Peter's presence outside. The house feels... _occupied_ in the best way possible. Through the slightly ajar study door, he can hear Peter laughing over what Ned and MJ are saying. It's comforting and Steve finds himself lost in the paperwork soon enough, so much so that he doesn't realize that he's been cooped up in the room for close to two hours.

A faint knock on the door interrupts him, Peter peeking his head in, ''Daddy? I brought you something to drink.''

The boy carefully enters with a mug in hand, placing it on the desk that's scattered with case files. Without any hesitation, and also because Steve needs a distraction, he curls his fingers around Peter's wrist and hauls the boy into his lap.

''God, you're so tiny, baby.'' Steve marvels, circling his arms around Peter's waist.

It seems like the boy's growth spurts has reached an end, a hint of baby fat still evident on his cheeks. He's effortlessly adorable in his astronaut printed shorts and maroon decathlon hoodie, the material so big that it swamps his entire petite frame. This close, he smells like the sea salt caramel cookies that he probably just heated up in the kitchen.

 ''I think puberty decided to fuck with me.'' Peter jokes, stroking his fingers over Steve's arm. ''I think we match. I'm small and you're like... _huge.''_ He squeezes at Steve's bicep. ''Wanna know something? When I first discovered porn, the first thing I searched for was 'blond muscled daddy'.'' The boy giggles, an endearing sound that makes Steve feel all sorts of warm.

''I'm flattered. Though I don't think I can compare to actual pornstars.''

''Nah. you're much better.'' Peter circles his arms around Steve's neck, playing with the tufts of hair at his nape. ''I really can't believe that this is happening though. Me in your lap. Calling you 'daddy'. It's like a porn video come true.''

They kiss; unhurried and sweet, Peter making the sweetest of sounds when Steve nips at his bottom lip, broad hands squeezing at his ass. He's not in a rush to bed Peter yet, and the boy seems content to just exchange kisses for now. He whines sleepily when the older male talks about finishing more work, so the officer relents and leads him up to the bedroom where Peter gets ready for bed before Steve tucks him in.

''Night, doll.''

Peter flashes him a sleepy smile from where he's tucked beneath the covers, ''Night, daddy.''

The warmth that spreads through Steve lingers for the rest of the night.

x.x.x

The town's usually quietest this time of the year, so Steve feels almost grateful when he receives a radio transmission about a vandalism while on his rounds. It's been mundane the past few weeks for the most part, with mostly just petty thefts and endless filing to be done in the office. Steve  _should_ be grateful for the peacefulness, he supposes. His colleague informs him that it's a complaint filed by a staff at Midtown High School. 

It's after school hours, so the sight of a patrol car on school grounds doesn't garner much attention.  He steps out of the vehicle, lightly clicking his tongue when he spots the neon graffiti that's been spray painted on the walls of the administration building. Things like these are well below Steve's pay grade, and usually handled by the more junior officers, but Steve's bored out of his mind and perhaps...he's hoping that he'd have a chance of bumping into Peter.

Steve gets the usual greetings of, _''Afternoon, Officer!''_ and _''Hi, Mr.Rogers.''_. He's a very familiar face around town, so he pretty much knows almost everyone. It helps that Steve's also well-liked by them for his polite mannerisms. Not to mention that Cat and he are mostly active when it comes to community activities and the sorts.

It takes about an hour until Steve's done getting statements from the security personnel and the staff that had filed the complaint, and he's just about to leave when he spots Ned and Peter coming down the main steps. The way Peter's eyes widens in excitement when he spots Steve is heartwarming, creating quite the struggle to maintain his professionalism as he approaches the pair.

''Late school day, boys?''

''Yeah, we stayed back to work on a project.'' Peter offers as an explanation. ''Did something happen?''

''The usual vandalism.'' Honestly, the whole thing had been a waste of his time, but at least something good came out of it. ''Can I give you two a lift home?''

Ned glances over at Peter and then turns back to Steve, ''Nah, I'm good. My mom's picking me up.''

''...wait, I thought we were going to get burritos-''

''...we are? Dude, it must have slipped my mind. My mom's already on the way.''

''Oh..,uh, in that case...'' Peter hikes his bag higher up his shoulder, glancing at Steve. ''I guess I could use a ride home, Officer.''

Ned and Peter say their goodbyes, Peter trailing after Steve towards the patrol car. It's only when they're safely inside the vehicle and out of the school premises that the boy turns to him. ''You look  _so_ good in your uniform, you have no idea. Like. Phew. I'm glad I can actually tell you now.''

It's a standard uniform that all officers wear, except that Steve's muscled built fills it out in all the right places. He can't deny that it's quite a stroke to his ego to have Peter compliment him.

''Why am I not surprised that you've also got a thing for men in uniform? Put your seatbelt on, kid.''

''Yes, Officer Rogers.'' Peter teases. ''Anway...uh, May's going to be with Happy for the whole of tomorrow.'' It's no secret that Happy and May have gotten progressively closer after meeting each other at the community potluck a couple of months back. ''...do you want to come over for dinner?''

They've not managed to spend any time together since that particular weekend, so Steve's definitely not going to pass up on this opportunity. 

''I'd love that, kid.''

x.x.x

''You can touch me if you want to.'' Peter says quietly as they're side-to-side on the couch, Steve's arm wrapped around his shoulder. ''I know you're probably not ready for us to have sex yet, but-'' He widens his legs a little, glancing hopefully at Steve. ''-you can touch me.''

The see-through lace [boyshorts](https://www.barenecessities.com/hanky-panky-signature-lace-boyshort-4812_product.htm?pf_id=HankyPanky4812) that Peter has on is completely  _enticing,_ allowing Steve a glimpse of his pussy. It's been distracting him the entire night, not allowing him to focus on dinner, nor on the documentary that they've been watching for the past twenty minutes. Steve's mind is completely filled with thoughts of teasing Peter's cunt through the flimsy fabric, watching as the boy dampens it from arousal.

''It's okay, daddy.'' Peter assures him, reaching over for Steve's hand and guiding it between his thighs. ''You can touch my pussy if you want to.''

''Fuck, I really shouldn't.'' But Steve tightens the grip that he has on the boy's shoulders, unable to shift his gaze away from where his other hand is now stroking the bare skin of Peter's inner thighs. 

''Shh. You're thinking too hard about this, Steve.'' Peter coos, wrapping dainty fingers over Steve's slightly calloused ones. Playfully, he nips at the officer's bottom lip. ''Besides, it's not like you're putting your cock inside of me. It's not wrong if no one finds out.''

Steve shouldn't be so easily swayed by a kid so much younger than he is, but said kid's in a fucking piece of lace, just  _begging_ to be touched. Gently, he starts rubbing Peter through the sheer material, cock twitching a little in his pants when the boy emits a pleased sigh.

''Mm...just like that, daddy. I like it when you tease my pussy like that.'' He's watching Steve through half-lidded eyes, head tipped back against the older male's arm. ''It gets really wet when you do that.''

Gaining more confidence by the sounds that Peter's making, Steve starts rubbing a little harder, feeling the fabric becoming soaked by the second. ''Fuck, that's  _really_ hot, baby.'' Peter holds him by the wrist and grinds up against Steve's hand, bringing his feet up so that he's able to rest them against the edge of the couch.

They kiss sloppily, Peter whimpering and gasping into it each time Steve gets a little rougher, rubbing at his sensitive clit vigorously until he's all but clutching at the older's male arm, leaving an imprint fingernail marks.

''You're really dripping, baby.'' Steve's fingers are already sticky, but fuck if it isn't the hottest thing he's seen in a long, long while. ''Guess you're not as innocent as you look, huh? All horny just because your daddy's touching you.'' Without thinking it through, Steve smacks his palm against Peter's dripping cunt, regret dawning on him a second later.

''Shit, baby. I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry-''

But Peter's expression is that of utmost bliss, completely drenching his boyshorts with his juices, even trembling a little from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. Steve's so  _hard_ that it positively hurts, but he's even more amazed by the beauty that's clutching onto him as if he's a lifeline.

''Whoa. That was-'' Peter exhales shakily, completely red-cheeked and satiated. ''Please don't tell me you were going to apologize for what you did to my pussy.''

''I...you liked it?''

''Without a doubt.''

''Can you take your shorts off for me, baby?''

Without asking why, Peter does so, disbelief sinking in when Steve actually  _pockets_ it.

''Thanks for the little momento, sweetheart.'' They laugh in between kisses, Peter delicately squeezing at Steve's hard on through his uniform until he comes with a drawn-out moan, face tucked against the crook of the boy's neck. ''Holy shit.''

It's not that Steve doesn't have sex with his wife. They get a healthy amount in within the week. Cat likes it vanilla and sweet most of the time with Steve on top of her, and Steve doesn't take any offence when she tells him that she's not comfortable with dirty talk or anything rough. He's nothing but respectful when it comes to sex.

Peter, on the other hand....he definitely seems like his tastes are on par with Steve when it comes to sexual preferences. 

Still, Steve's lying if he says when he doesn't feel the guilt weighing in on him when he returns home, Cat warmly greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. For god's sake, Peter's cum-stained shorts are in the pocket of his uniform. But it's difficult pretending that he doesn't want it when Peter texts him a goodnight selfie. He probably took it on timer with his phone propped up against something; curls damp from his shower, a cropped t-shirt showing off his slim waist and the fresh set of panties hugging his hips enticingly.

_''Good night, daddy. Can't wait for you to wreck this.''_

x.x.x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, I would definitely appreciate comments and kudos <3


End file.
